


The Bullet

by ArcticLucie



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Hurts So Good, M/M, Pain, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: Carlos feels it the second TK gets shot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 89





	The Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that came to me based on the soulmates feel each other's pain trope.

It hurt, the pressure in his chest like a lightning rod, white hot and searing through every layer of tissue right down to the depths of his soul. And he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything but the pain. A bullet.

_ The  _ bullet.

The absent sound of a gunshot had his nerves frayed. He would’ve known if he’d gotten shot. Would’ve heard it, would’ve seen it, but no blood, no nothing, just the phantom pain and an intense ache in his heart telling him something went wrong, telling him to find TK.

Telling him to never let him go.


End file.
